forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
2019 Fall Event
Welcome to the Great FoE Bake Off! Get ingredients from Quests, Daily Challenges and Incidents. Use them to bake Recipes. Fill the whole table and get awesome rewards! This year, we return to the tent ready to avoid soggy bottoms and burnt icing, as you bake your way to glory. In a competition where you need to first collect all the ingredients required, before baking as many recipes as possible! With great prizes to be won, with each bake! The is a seasonal event that will run from 10th September 2019 to 30th September 2019. Milestone Rewards Event Window As you can see, the above screen contains 6 primary elements. # This is your Ingredient Counter. Here you can see what stocks you have of each ingredient. # These are Leagues. This is an additional layer of the event which involves prizes on the basis of participation in the event. # This is the Daily Special. It changes every day. Each day, it can be won from all the bakes. # These are the Bakes / Recipes. You need to use up a predefined amount of ingredients to cook them (visible in below the star rating of the recipes). Upon cooking them, you will win some possible prizes. # This is the Fall Buffet Table. It is just a visual record of how man recipes you have cooked up, for the current Grand Prize. # This is the Grand Prize. You need to cook up recipes worth stars to receive a Grand Prize, each time. Gameplay Ingredients The Fall Event basically is like a baking programme. You have to accumulate 5 ingredients, namely: * Apples * Pumpkins * Chocolate * Cinnamon * Caramel And you have to use these ingredients to bake varied recipes, each using up different quantities of these ingredients. The recipes are just like the chests in the previous events, though the only change here is that instead of one currency (which you used to accumulate throughout the event), you have five currencies! The primary way of earning ingredients is from the quests, presented by the charming Ms Appleton, but you can also get them from Incidents or Daily Challenges. Of course, you may also buy them with diamonds, if you wish, either as a package or separately. Getting Ingredients * You start with 2 of each ingredient, that gives 10 ingredients. * You can collect 1 random ingredient every Day of the Event, when you first login each day. * You can collect 1 ingredient for each completed quest * Once you completed 20 and 54 Quests you can collect 2 of each ingredient, from the Milestone Rewards. * You can also find 1 random ingredient from Incidents in or around your City. * For the duration of the event, one of the two treasure chests offered by the Nameless will always be a "Fall Event Ingredients" chest. This chest contains 2 of a random ingredient. A maximum total of 40 extra ingredients are possible via the Daily Challenges during the event. * Excluding Incidents and Daily Challenges you should be able to collect a total of 127. You can buy additional ingredients using diamonds: * 1 ingredient for 150 = 150 Diamonds / Ingredient * 1 of each ingredient for 500 = 100 Diamonds / Ingredient * 3 of each ingredient for 1400 = 93 Diamonds / Ingredient * 6 of each ingredient for 2450 = 82 Diamonds / Ingredient Recipes Coming to Recipes, as mentioned earlier, they're basically treasure chests, just in modified gift wrapping. Recipes have various star ratings in them. The cheapest ones will be 1-star, and they will obviously have inferior rewards as compared to the 2-star and 3-star recipes. Find out about the different Recipes here. Also, upon collecting stars, you advance yourself on the Fall Buffet Table. On this table, when you succeed in placing items worth 20 stars, you will win the grand prize, and the table will be cleared for you to keep collecting for the next prize. (The best part of this table is that whatever you've made is placed on the table. A great visual boost!) Leagues The League is back. With Stars counting towards your progress in the Leagues. The same 5 Leagues as last year are: * Hobby * Trainee * Apprentice * Professional * Star Baker The number of Stars required to make it into a League (or get relegated from one) differ according to the status of the World. A few of points to be kept in mind: First, you cannot be in more than one League at any particular time. Second, inactivity can even relegate you, that means push you to lower leagues. And third, Leagues reward activity, i.e. the more you bake the higher the league, so make sure to play this event and bake as many recipes as you can. Sweet rewards are waiting for you! Quests The event features two questlines. The Main Questline and the Daily Questline. The Main Questline starts out normally before splitting the events into two parallel questlines. When this happens you will see two quests that can be completed, you may choose to complete one set of quests first before completing the other set (this way you will end up with just one quest listed to complete once you have completed the other set of quests), or complete one from each list in turn. Which ever way you complete the Main Questline, you must complete all of them before you can start on the Daily Questline. No quests are abortable. The Daily Questline, you will give you one quest per day, for the 21 days of the event. These Quests will stack until you have completed the Main Questlines. So you will not miss any if you do not complete the Main Questlines on the first day. After completing the Main Questline, you will be able to complete stacked Daily Quests without any delay and after that, one quest per day. Note: Where the word "some" appears in the quest text below, the amount differs depending on the Age the player is at. The Lower Numbers in brackets are for BA. The second number in brackets is for the ME unless stated otherwiseAGE. The Main Questline offers two parallel questlines after the first four quests. Main Questline The following quests appear as two parallel questlines, odd numbers for questline A and even numbers for questline B: Daily Questline Prize System 3-star Recipes 2-star Recipes 1-star Recipes Daily Special This is the list of Daily Specials, they can be won from all recipes on the same day. You can find a list of Daily Specials as they appeared on Beta here. Grand Prizes This is the list of the 22 Grand Prizes you can win by gathering 20 stars each. If you should collect the 22 Grand Prizes you will start from the first prize on the list again. League Rewards This is a list of the League Rewards. You will win all of the rewards of your current league at the time the event ends, in the form of a kit which will be put in your inventory. The rewards will become available after opening this kit. New Buildings Other Events de:Herbst-Event 2019 Category:2019 Fall Event Category:Events Category:Seasonal Events